


In All Your Abandon and Glory

by Caeseria



Series: The Art of Twingenuity [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: Three months have passed since Victor bought Ice Castle, since he laid out his hopes and dreams for the future with the Katsuki twins.  The new season lies ahead with all its promise, but before that, all three of them have the opportunity to reconnect and to enjoy each other - in more ways than one.[A Twingenuity side-story]





	In All Your Abandon and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up eleven months later with timmies*
> 
> Okay, so I realize this is late. If anyone is actually still here, thanks for sticking around. This will probably be a two-part story, dipping into the future between where we left off and the upcoming season, which is Victor's final competitive season. Victor's POV will show up in part two, because I wanted the twins to have their moment of togetherness before we get into the other stuff!
> 
> If anyone has requests, now is the time to throw them my way before I get down to writing part two of this. 
> 
> As usual you can find me on [tumblr,](http://caeseria.tumblr.com/) and my asks are open for requests etc. :)
> 
> [I hope it doesn't need to be said, but I am serious about the tags. Pay attention!]

 

**Late July 2017 – Hasetsu, Japan**

“ _Tadaima_.”  Yuuri slides open the front door of Yu-Topia and steps into the foyer.  He’s exhausted, mentally and physically, from both the long flight(s) from St. Petersburg and from the time difference.  It’s around seven in the evening here in Japan, and Yuuri really has no idea what time it is where Victor is; his brain stopped functioning somewhere around the terminal change in Bangkok.

Instead of a human response, Yuuri suddenly hears two quick squeaky barks, before a dog barrels around the corner toward him.  It covers the distance easily, tongue hanging out and ears flapping; a little ball of curly fluff that zips between the table legs, weaving in and out and covering double the distance necessary.  Kokochin.

Yuuri immediately lets go of his suitcase and drops to his knees.  Kokochin has stopped, maybe two feet away and is standing to the side, not quite brave enough to approach yet, but clearly curious about the human whose voice she recognizes.  Kokochin’s tail wags frantically from side to side, so much so that her entire bottom is moving.  Her ears are perked up and her feet press quick little steps into the tatami.  Yuuri takes that as a good sign and sits down, holding out a hand, cooing to her.  It takes a couple of moments for Kokochin to decide it might be okay to approach, and then she’s placing her front feet on Yuuri’s leg, nudging her head into his palm. At the first touch of his fingers into the curls on Kokochin’s head, she relaxes, seeming to remember this human she’s only met once before.  Yuuri falls in dog love once again.

This is how Koji finds them: a big happy pile in the foyer with Yuuri buried at the bottom.

“Okaeri, Nii-san!” 

At the sound of his twins’ familiar voice, Yuuri looks up.  “Koji!” He gently pushes Kokochin to the side and scrambles to his feet.  Koji stares at him, a faint flush working its way across his cheekbones, and he swallows, nervously, perhaps?  Yuuri covers the distance between them quickly, almost throwing himself into his twins’ arms.  As Koji wraps his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, Yuuri’s breathes deeply into Koji’s neck, the remembrance of his twin’s scent wrapping around him like a familiar, comforting blanket.  His arms tighten around Koji’s waist and he pulls them flush, desperate for contact and not wanting to let go. 

“God, I missed you,” he breathes out against Koji’s neck. 

Before Koji can respond, there’s another figure appearing out of the service area, stepping into the foyer. “It’s about time you got here.” 

“Nee-san!” Yuuri grins as he watches Mari lean against the doorframe, pulling out her cigarettes and lighting one.  It’s a familiar gesture and it makes Yuuri ache inside to see it.  He’s missed everyone so much.

“So, you didn’t bring your other third, then?” Mari enquires. 

“No, Victor’s working hard on his programs for the coming year.  He can’t really spare the time to visit,” Yuuri explains. 

“Are you staying for dinner before you go home?” Mari asks, raising an eyebrow.  “Mum and dad are looking forward to seeing you.”

Yuuri can’t say no exactly.  He catches Koji watching him and slides his hand into his twin’s.  Koji makes a shrugging gesture which seems to say, _we can catch up later_ , so Yuuri follows his sister into the family area and prepares to socialize.

* * *

 

It’s late when they’ve finished dinner.  Koji waits for Yuuri outside while Yuuri collects his suitcase and they begin the walk back to the house, Kokochin trotting along beside them.

“You trained Kokochin well,” Yuuri says after a moment of watching the dog amble along.

Koji laughs.  “Kokochin is a quick learner,” he says with a wink.  “She’s very well behaved for a puppy, and I tried to train her from the start.  I mean, Maccachin was here a couple of months ago, and I think Kokochin picked up some cues from her.  But for a puppy, she’s been no trouble.” 

Yuuri follows Koji along the path that winds up into the hills.  There’s less light pollution up here and less urban sprawl, but the views down to the ocean and across to the castle are spectacular, which is probably why Victor picked it out.  It’s also closer to Ice Castle, which was probably another factor when he bought it for them back in May.  The night air is warm and close, humid, and Yuuri wishes he was dragging less luggage with him, even if he can wheel it along.  Koji seems to read his mind (as only his twin can) and slides around to Yuuri’s other side, fingers settling over Yuuri’s and gently taking ownership of his suitcase, tugging it along beside him.

They pass the steps that lead to the temple, and beyond that, their favourite meadow, where they’d had the picnic with Victor last summer.  Both of them look to the steps automatically; fond memories coming alive in the dark. 

“Do you remember Vitya bitching about the stairs?” Koji says with a laugh, nudging Yuuri with his hip. 

Yuuri snorts.  It’s been a while since he’s done that; he tends to do it only around people he’s really comfortable with.  “What did he say?” Yuuri cocks his head to the side.  “Ah, yes: ‘ _Only the Japanese could build a set of stairs designed to break the fragile human spirit’_ or some such thing.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Koji points out.  “Wasn’t that around this time last year?”

“Hmm.”  Yuuri hums happily.  “That was when Vitya couldn’t tell us apart.  He was guessing most of the time and getting it horribly wrong.”  He leans into Koji, winding his arm around his twins’ waist.  He’s craving Koji’s touch more now he’s finally here.  It’s like being an addict; as long as you are away the desire for what you need can be managed.  Now he’s home, near to what he wants, he can’t help himself.  He’s not going to let Koji go again until he has to. 

“I honestly don’t think Vitya was making much of an effort,” Koji says with a laugh as they turn left up another road.  “I think he found it just as enjoyable to guess and be wrong.”

Koji leans in for a peck on Yuuri’s cheek that lingers with the promise of more; heady, and sweet.  It’s like they are purposely holding back, not pushing, simply savouring the moment before they let down their barriers and reconnect properly like they both want to.

The road comes to the end and with it, the walk.  Kokochin trots up to a gate, set within a wall, and sits patiently, waiting for the twins to catch up.  Koji keys in the code on the gate and it slides silently to the side.  The puppy lets out a yip and bounds forward, heading toward the front door of the house.

It’s been only a few months since Yuuri was last here.  He remembers the shock and surprise when Victor announced he’d bought not only a majority share in Ice Castle, but a house for them for when he retires.  Yuuri’s only spent a handful of days here; but he still feels like he’s coming home, mostly because this is where Koji lives now. Koji pushes open the front door and murmurs a quick _tadaima_ , almost by rote as he toes his shoes off.

“I’ll be right back,” Koji says.  He heaves Yuuri’s suitcase up the genkan stairs and starts wheeling it down the corridor toward the main bedroom. 

Yuuri stands in the genkan and just… breathes.  Kokochin has followed Koji, so Yuuri is alone.  It’s dark; only a light in the room off to the side is lit, and the rest of the house sits silent.  He’s got no idea what time it is – he’s stuck between Russia and Japan, day and night.  He’s exhausted, he realizes.  He was exhausted before, but he’d got swept up in dinner with the family and so on and now hours have passed, and right now he just wants to sleep.

Koji appears at the end of the hallway and gives him a puzzled look.  ‘Nii-san?” He takes a step forward on socked feet and holds out a hand.  “Do you want to call Vitya before bed?”

“I want to sleeeeep,” Yuuri manages.  He sounds sulky, a little petulant, but he can’t find the energy suddenly for anything more.

Koji laughs softly and walks back down the hallway to collect Yuuri.  “Come on, bed.” 

Yuuri allows Koji to tug him down the hallway, into the bedroom, and to the bed.  He manages a quick text to Victor letting him know he’s safe, and then he simply flops backward and passes out.

* * *

 

When he wakes the next morning, Yuuri’s alone in their king-size bed.  He’s actually _in_ the bed, covered with a sheet, underwear still on.  This means, at some point, after he’d faded out, Koji had had to strip him down and manhandle him into bed properly.  Yuuri reaches out a hand; he can still feel the faint warmth from Koji’s body where he must have been lying last night, so that means he can’t be far. 

Yuuri sits up and slides to the edge of the mattress, fumbling for his glasses.  The world swims into sharper focus when he puts them on, and he runs a hand through his hair, pulling at the tangles.  After brushing his teeth and putting on a pair of pants, he wanders through the house to the kitchen. Koji’s just finishing up making breakfast, and at the sound of Yuuri’s bare feet on the floorboards, Koji looks around and smiles at him.   For a moment Yuuri is filled with the ache of longing, and he can’t resist sliding into his twins’ arms and resting his head on Koji’s shoulder.  Koji’s only wearing a pair of track pants, like Yuuri, and the press of Koji’s warm, bare skin against his is divine.  Koji pulls back a little and places a hand on either side of Yuuri’s face, leaning in until they’re touching foreheads.  Their glasses click and they both laugh, because its _them_ , it’s their thing; their personal greeting.

And then Yuuri looks at Koji, sees Koji’s smile fade a little, his eyelids go hooded, and Yuuri sucks in a sharp breath, because he knows this look.  Koji’s licks his lips, Yuuri subconsciously echoing the gesture, and then Koji leans forward, further into Yuuri’s space, and they are kissing.  It’s tentative at first, gentle, and then as they reconnect the kiss become more sure and heated.  Yuuri parts his lips and lets Koji push forward, his tongue teasing before he claims Yuuri’s mouth thoroughly.  A bitten off moan escapes Yuuri, and his hands drop to Koji’s waist, hands tugging until he’s pressed against his twin.  One of Koji’s hands slips around his waist, and then he’s backing Yuuri up against the table, sliding a leg between Yuuri’s thighs.  _Oh god_ , Yuuri thinks, _yes.  This is what I needed_.

It’s at that moment the rice cooker dings.  Koji freezes in Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri mutters a swearword under his breath, against Koji’s lips.  He can feel Koji grin, his fingers brushing through Yuuri’s hair as he pulls away.  “Breakfast, Nii-san?” he asks, humour colouring his voice.

“I’d rather have something else,” Yuuri replies, sweeping his gaze hungrily up his twins’ body.  He’s still holding onto Koji’s waist, reluctant to let go. 

“It’s a proper Japanese breakfast.” Koji raises an eyebrow.

“So are you.”  Yuuri knows he sounds sulky, but Koji knows he’s doing it in fun.  “Fine,” he sighs.  “We’ll have a proper breakfast.”

Yuuri helps with the rice and miso, while Koji finishes up with the grilled fish.  Kokochin winds in and out of their feet as they lay the table, wagging her tail and watching.

“She looks eager to get going,” Yuuri observes, laying out two bowls of rice and sitting down.

Koji glances over at the puppy.  “Yep.  She thinks we are going to Yu-topia after breakfast.”  He sits down opposite Yuuri, placing the fish on the table. 

“Itadakimasu,” Yuuri says, picking up his chopsticks.  Koji echoes the sentiment, digging into his rice with relish.  “Do you always go straight to Yu-topia in the mornings?” Yuuri asks.  He’s suddenly painfully aware that since Koji moved into the new house, he’s really not aware of his twins’ schedule.  He feels guilty for a moment; for being out of touch and not knowing. For not asking.

Koji pauses to swallow his food.  He shrugs.  “Usually we walk over.  Then I’ll help with the deliveries that come in or catch up with the books.  Sometimes I still help out if there’s a lunch or dinner rush.  You know how it is. What about you?”

“Me?” Yuuri pauses over his grilled fish. 

“You.”  Koji nudges Yuuri’s foot with his own under the table.  “What does a champion gold medalist do while he’s training in Russia? Or is Vitya keeping you barefoot and at home?”

Yuuri almost spit-takes into his tea.  “Oh my god, Koji,” he says.  “Don’t stay stuff like that!”

“Like what?” Koji teases.  “It looks like a lovely apartment from what I’ve seen of it via video.  Has Vitya has his wicked way with you in the kitchen yet? All those spotless chrome appliances and that nice table.  Or haven’t you had time to work your way through all the surfaces in the apartment?”

“We’ve been _training_ ,” Yuuri says primly.  After a moment he can’t help the smile from breaking free.  “We get up early, before the sun, and run to the rink.  Then we train: on ice, off ice, ballet and so on.  Like I would if I was here.”

“Yes, but with a bonus added distraction of a really hot Russian,” Koji says.

“There are a lot of those.”

“Hot Russians?” Koji raises an eyebrow.

“Um, well, no.  Just the one hot, sexy Russian.  The rest just happen to live there.”

Koji laughs, making Kokochin bark as well.  Yuuri grins, and something settles into his stomach; something warm and soft, comforting. 

Something a little like coming home.

* * *

 

There’s an itch under Koji’s skin; a warmth, a spark.  It has a name: Katsuki Yuuri. 

Koji stands at the boards of Ice Castle and watches as his brother skates.  True to form, Yuuri is unable to stay off the ice longer than twenty-four hours at a time.  That’s why, after breakfast, they’d said goodbye to Kokochin and walked over here.  Of course Yuuri bought his skates; Koji wouldn’t expect anything less of his brother and his obsession with the ice.

He watches Yuuri twist and turn slowly on the ice.  He’s not running through a routine – not yet, it’s too early in the season to have two complete programs – but Koji can see the beginnings of one as Yuuri moves.  He can see the way Yuuri sometimes repeats a pattern, a frown between his eyebrows, as if he’s working through something in his head. 

And then Yuuri launches himself through the air, landing a clean triple axle.  His skate makes a harsh _clack_ against the ice as he lands, but it’s textbook perfect; he doesn’t even wobble on his blade.

And Koji feels the spark he carries inside fan into a flame; a beautiful, tight rush of desire that warms his body and settles in his stomach.  Victor has always said Yuuri makes music with his body, and it’s true.  Koji has always thought the same thing, although he had a lack of understanding and of the words to phrase it.  Koji watches Yuuri as he moves; faster now.  He raises his hand above his head, tilting his head back to expose the length of his neck as he moves over the ice, and Koji recognizes a section of _Stammi Vicino_. As he rounds the end of the rink he picks up speed, switching into the complicated step sequence of _Eros_ , and as he skates past Koji, Yuuri winks, a smirk on his face as if to say, _this is just for you_.

Yes, Koji wants.  He can feel his fingers digging into the top of the boards, his grip hard, like he wants to do the same to Yuuri.  To hold Yuuri down, to move over him, soft moans and harsh pants, the race to completion.  He wants Yuuri so badly in that moment he can feel it like an ache through his body.  And yet, Koji knows he needs to keep the brakes on, at least for the moment.  Yuuri is working through something; he’s not just playing around on the ice to keep in shape.  Koji can tell through long experience that something is bothering his twin, and Yuuri uses the ice as therapy.  The last thing Koji is going to do is sabotage that by demanding sex.  It’s true that Koji’s not had sex with either Victor or Yuuri since May, when they were last here.  Yuuri probably had sex a couple of days ago; it won’t hold the same burning need for him that it does Koji.  No, Koji thinks, he’ll keep his mind out of the gutter, his dick in his pants, and wait for Yuuri to let him know when he’s ready.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns to look over his shoulder.  Yuuko is walking toward him, grinning like a fool.  She stands next to him and rests against the barrier, giving Koji a nudge with her shoulder.  “I’ve missed this, haven’t you?”

“This?” Koji asks.

“Yes, this.”  She gestures toward the ice, where Yuuri has slipped back into doing his figures, carving careful arcs and patterns in the surface.  “I missed coming out here and seeing Yuuri.  Ice Castle doesn’t feel the same without him here, or Victor.”

“I know.”  Koji lets a little longing colour his voice.  He knows he can do that around Yuuko; he doesn’t need to keep his guards up around his childhood friend.  “I hope… I hope that once this coming season is done, that they’ll still come back here.  It’s selfish, I know.”

“It’s not.”  Yuuko sounds a little indignant, which is not usually her modus operandi.  “Koji, you are allowed to hope.  You are allowed to want things and be happy.  Let it happen.  There are three people in your relationship; it’s not wrong to need things as much as they do.”

“Yes, but I’m just a third part of this... _troika_.”  He thinks back to what Phichit said at the edge of the rink during the exhibition skate at Worlds; that Yuuri and Victor were no longer skating a duetto, that it now represented the three of them: a troika.  “My two other parts make up more than the third; I have to let that dictate my actions.”

“Ohmygod.” Yuuko’s words roll into one exasperated sigh.  “You Katsukis, always looking at the glass half full.”  She turns to Koji and pokes a finger into his chest.  “Katsuki Koji, you are the envy of the world.  Sandwiched permanently between two world-class, gold-medal figure skaters.  The world hates you, trust me, and yet at the same time they want a fairy-tale ending.  Just let it go and just bask in it.”

Koji blinks a couple of times and bites his lip.  “Okay,” he says, a little surprised by Yuuko’s outburst.  He knows she has the best intentions but sometimes the delivery is a bit startling.  He glances out at the ice again, watches as Yuuri pauses, bending over and resting his hands on his knees.  Then he arches his back into a stretch, letting out a small moan of complaint that carries across the ice.  Koji feels his mouth go dry but he can’t tear his eyes away.

“Anyway, I didn’t come out here to lecture you,” Yuuko interrupts.  She arches an eyebrow knowingly and grins.  “I came out here to give you this.”  She reaches into the pocket of her warmup jacket and pulls out something very familiar.  It’s round and black, and takes up most of the palm of her hand as she curls her fingers around it: a hockey puck.

Koji lets out a laugh and shakes his head.  Still, he holds out his hand and lets her drop the heavy weight into his. 

“Get out on the ice, Koji-kun, and go play with your brother,” Yuuko says sweetly.  Her tone carries enough of the bossiness he’s used to to get him moving.

“I didn’t bring my skates,” he says.

“I have shelves of figure skates,” she says blandly.  “And who taught you to use your toe picks, hmm?”

Point taken, Koji supposes, watching as Yuuko drops a pair at his feet.  He recognizes them; they’re the ones he’s taken to skating in when she was teaching him.  He places the puck on the top of the boards, reaches down and picks up the skates.  He sits down on the bench, barely noticing Yuuko walking away.

“You have an hour and half before the six-year-olds arrive for class!” she calls out, waving over her shoulder.  “Enjoy!”

The act of lacing up is familiar to Koji, but now it’s mixed with a little thrill of anticipation.  He loves skating with Yuuri.  Over the years they’ve done different things together; first ballet, then skating – Yuuri in figure skates, Koji in hockey – and then recently, Koji had learned to skate with toe picks for a laugh.  That had resulted in a terrifying and yet wholly arousing situation for Victor’s birthday, where Koji had been persuaded to run through a figure skating program with Yuuri.  Then there’d been the whole Chihoko/Victor and Friends debacle on live television.  No, Koji will never have a career on ice, but he thoroughly enjoys messing around with his twin on it.  That’s more than enough excitement.

He walks carefully on his blades to the edge of the rink, grabbing the puck as he goes.  Yuuko had returned while he was lacing up with a couple of sticks, so Koji grabs one and steps onto the ice.  Yuuri is still skating around, lost in the moment, and fails to notice the new addition to the rink, so Koji does what he’s always done: he drops the puck on the ice, lines up, and hammers it with the stick, aiming for just past where Yuuri is skating.

The puck flies across the ice, bouncing off the far boards with a deafening _bang_.  Yuuri shrieks; clearly lost in his head and not expecting it at all.  Koji lets out a bellow of glee, while Yuuri glares at him, clutching as his chest as if he’s going to expire any moment.

“Oh my god!” Yuuri yells.  “You total asshole!”

Koji grins, offering a mocking bow.  If Yuuri’s resorted to slang profanity, he must have really scared the crap out of him.  “Are you ready to be challenged, Katsuki Yuuri?” Koji asks, winking as he skates closer to his twin.  He circles Yuuri, slipping close enough to brush against him.  “Or don’t you think you can take me?”

Yuuri stands up straight, and fixes Koji with a _look_.  “Oh, I can take you,” Yuuri says, dropping his voice until it’s breathy and seductive.  “I love a challenge, after all.”  He leans in to Koji’s side, brushing his gloved hand over Koji’s hip.  “Are those figure skates?” he says, dropping the seduction immediately.

“Er, yes?” Koji pushes back with a toe pick.  “You know I can skate in these.”

Yuuri stares at Koji and then laughs.  “Oh my god, you are going to play hockey in figure skates?” he giggles.  “You are going to _die_.  It’s one thing to do non-hockey related things in figure skates, but your brain knows hockey.  It’ll be expecting your other skates.  You are going down.”

Koji skates languidly to the side, trailing his stick.  “Are you trying to psyche me out, Nii-san?” he smirks.  “Because it’s so not going to work.”

He watches as Yuuri skates to the boards, hops onto the walkway, and grabs the other stick, returning to the ice.  He pushes off with hard, smooth strokes to the end of the rink and circles back, a determined look on his face.  Koji can feel the cool wind as Yuuri skates past him, picking up speed and then, when he’s almost going to go face first into the boards, twists to the side and executes a perfect hockey stop that throws up a spray of ice over the boards.  It’s pretty impressive.

“Well?” Yuuri asks, hand on hip.  “Still going to take me?”

“Where did you pick that up?” Koji says, skating to center ice.  “And by the way, when Yuuko finds out you’ve chipped up her ice with hockey stops, she’s going to murder you, and probably in front of the six-year-olds, too.”

Yuuri leans down to rescue the puck.  He skates over to Koji, dropping it at center ice.  Then he sticks out his tongue, glancing over Koji’s shoulder impishly as if he’s looking for something, or someone.

Koji turns also but can’t see anything in the office.  Yuuko must be giving them full privacy and is probably out in the main reception area.  Koji turns back. “Don’t – “

The kiss is unexpected and silences him thoroughly.  “You’re off topic, Koji,” Yuuri purrs.  “Now, lets see if you can still take my ass.  Best of ten?”

Koji sucks in a deep shuddering breath, his eyes closing for a moment.  When he opens them, Yuuri is grinning, eyes afire with excitement.

“Best of ten,” Koji croaks with a nod.  “You’re on.”

* * *

 

In the end, Yuuri loses the match six to four, and Koji only falls over his toe picks three times.  As they walk toward the showers, Yuuri’s pretty sure he can see Koji favouring his right hip a little.  “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Huh?” Koji turns to look at Yuuri.  “Oh, not really.  I’ve had worse.  _You’ve_ had a lot worse.  I just need the heat to loosen it up a bit.”

“Do you want to soak in the onsen?” Yuuri suggests.  That actually sounds like a fabulous idea, now he’s thinking about it.  It’s one of the things he misses most about Hasetsu.

“I’ll live. We could go to the onsen tomorrow if you are not doing anything?”  Koji grabs his bag and pushes open the door to the shower rooms, stripping off his shirt as he walks.  “When is your meeting with the sponsors?”

“Thursday.”  Yuuri strips his own shirt off, glancing to the side as Koji reveals more skin, shimmying out of his track pants and underwear.  “I’m gonna have to stay the night in Tokyo, just to make all my meetings.  My _coach_ decided it would be a great idea if I did it all in one shot so I could get back to relaxing with my brother for the rest of my stay.”  Yuuri raises an eyebrow and Koji grins, turning on the hot water and stepping under the spray with a small mutter as the water warms up.

“Your coach has a point,” Koji replies, leaning under the spray, tilting his head back to wet his hair.

Yuuri takes a moment to admire his twin.  Koji’s leaning backward and it arches his spine beautifully, pushing out his butt.  Yuuri’s all lean muscle under skin but while Koji is also lean, he also has a lovely layer of cushioning on his bottom that Yuuri doesn’t have.  Right now, Yuuri would love nothing more than to press kisses over Koji’s ass, spread his cheeks and dip his tongue between them, listen to his twin moan his name as he opens him up.  Reality is a harsh taskmaster though, because they are in public, and anyone could walk in.  This isn’t like the time they had the facilities to themselves after hours to make Victor’s birthday video.  Just thinking of that night, the things they did to each other, makes Yuuri’s cock grow heavy and start to fill, and he glances to the shower at the end, where they’d filmed.

Koji catches his eye; humour evident in his expression.  “Thinking happy thoughts, _Nii-san_?” he asks.

And oh Christ, it’s like a punch to the gut to hear Koji say _Nii-san_ like that.  Yuuri’s never actually come out and said it, but it pushes so many of his buttons to hear his twin use those words in a less than wholesome setting.  He loves how filthy Koji can make it sound, how he can turn one phrase into something so indecent.  How he uses it to plead, to demand, to suggest.

Yuuri throws himself under the water, using the shock to try to cool his brain.  The last thing a bunch of six-year-olds need to see is a grown man with a hard-on.  God no.

Yuuri scrubs down until his skin smarts; watching as Koji turns off the water in his shower and reaches for a towel out of his bag. Yuuri wonders what’s going on with his twin; he’s been as affectionate as he usually is, but he seems to be holding back a little.  Something’s off just a little bit between them and he wonders why.  It’s like… Koji’s giving him a little more space than he usually would.  Yuuri’s not upset, far from it, but he needs that connection he’s always had with his twin.  He misses the fact that these days they don’t get to be in each other’s company, they have to talk via video chat, try to fit each other in around busy days and appointments and training.  Yuuri cannot wait until they are all back in Hasetsu at the end of this skating season.  Sure, that’s almost a year from now, but Yuuri thinks he can survive the distance now if it means they all get to be together in the future.

“Yuuri? Everything ok?”  Koji is standing there, towel around his shoulders, watching Yuuri with a concerned expression on his face.

“Fine.”  Yuuri turns off the shower and grabs a towel, running it over his hair rapidly.  It occurs to him that he might have to push a little to get the closeness he needs from his twin.  He might have to show Koji how much he misses him; how much he wants him still.  Yuuri’s not brilliant at being forward, but he thinks that maybe he’s going to have to seduce his own twin.  It’s not an unpleasant thought: far from it.

Yuuri dries off quickly and reaches for a clean pair of pants, watching as Koji does the same.  “Let’s go home and make dinner, yes? Have a glass of wine?” he suggests.

Koji smiles; it’s beautiful, and Yuuri’s heart aches with the desire to always be here with Koji.

“Sure, we’ll stop by the store and grab some ingredients,” Koji says.  “And a bottle of wine.”

“You don’t have any wine?” Yuuri makes it sound like Koji is a barbarian for not planning his own seduction ahead of time.

“No, but this means you can pick what type you want.”  Koji pulls his bag onto his shoulder.  “Take me home, Nii-san,” he says.  “You have my undivided attention until your trip to Tokyo.”

Now, if that’s not an invitation to seduce, Yuuri doesn’t know what is.  Even his levels of obliviousness can cope with a hint that size.  Maybe all his twin needs is a little nudge and some reassurance after all.

* * *

 

After dinner, Koji settles on one of the cushions around the table in their living room.  Sure, at some point he realizes he’s going to be tasked with buying a couch, because he’s pretty sure Victor isn’t going to love sitting on the floor.  On the other hand, he did it at the onsen before he bought furniture for his room, so maybe it won’t be much of an issue. 

Yuuri wanders in from the kitchen with two glasses of wine, taking a sip of one as he approaches.  He puts the other one in front of Koji and settles down next to him with a sigh of contentment, and Koji thinks that maybe his twin is starting to settle back to life in Hasetsu – at least temporarily until he has to leave again.  Yuuri pulls the cushion around, tugging it a little until he’s as close to Koji as he can get, and Koji wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist, fingers slipping under his shirt so he can caress his brother’s skin.  It’s only a matter of moments before Yuuri goes pliant under his touch, leaning closer until his hand rests on Koji’s thigh, and Koji thinks, _I missed this.  I missed the closeness, and his touch.  The warmth of his skin_. 

Yuuri doesn’t move, content to lean into Koji, sip his wine, and watch the sun set through the open screens.  “Do you want to go out onto the porch?”

“I’m good here,” Koji replies, sliding his fingers across Yuuri’s back to his hip in a calming repetitive motion that has Yuuri almost boneless in his embrace.

“Let’s watch the sun set,” Yuuri suggests.  “The light is different here than in Russia.  Here it’s more… forgiving, less harsh.  I’ve missed silly things like the fireworks festival, and the sun rising with the ocean over my shoulder.  Waking up with you.”  Yuuri sighs deeply, pausing as he thinks.  “It’s silly, but now I’m here, I miss Vitya. I’m stuck between the two things I want most: you and him.  I have one without the other. I want him in my arms alongside you.”  Yuuri shifts, tugging Koji closer.  “I hate the three of us being apart like this.  I mean, I know I wanted to skate on the same ice as Vitya, and I still do, but I don’t think I can do this distance thing for very long.”

“I’m here to support you no matter what you decide to do,” Koji reminds him.  “Unconditionally.  I know it’s a difficult choice you’ve made – not just to go to Russia to train with Vitya, but to go knowing that we’ll be apart.  But like you said, it’s always been your goal to skate on the same ice with Vitya.  Now you can – you _are_.  You are giving him the competition he needs to keep going.  And you know that he’s going to give you his best skating this last year that he competes.  He won’t do any less and he won’t expect any less of you in return.  Make this last year for him count, Yuuri.”

Yuuri is quiet, contemplative, and Koji knows Yuuri is absorbing his words.  They’re all words and things Yuuri has thought of before, but Koji realizes that maybe Yuuri just needs to hear those things from someone else.

“I will always be here, waiting for you both,” Koji adds.  “I may miss you both horribly, but it’s a small price to pay for the years we’ll have together once this season is over.  It’s almost the end of July; the season will end around April.  It’s only nine months; not even a year.  And then we can all plan for the future - together.”

Yuuri makes an agreeable humming noise and he shifts a little, leaning up and back until he can nuzzle into Koji’s neck.  Koji feels a shiver work its way pleasantly down his spine as Yuuri opens his mouth and places little kisses along his neck. 

Yuuri shifts around until he’s on his knees, and then he climbs into Koji’s lap, one knee either side of Koji’s hips and wraps his arms around Koji’s neck.  As Yuuri sinks down, he wriggles, and judging by the smile on his face he’s doing it on purpose. “See, you are smart, Koji,” Yuuri murmurs, voice changing until it’s low and seductive, every word drawn out, languid and liquid. Koji tugs Yuuri forward wordlessly, hands on his hips, until they are both settled.  Yuuri takes off his glasses and sets them on the table.  He shifts again, leaning forward, tilting his head to the side.  The kiss is soft and gentle; a lingering press of lips, until Yuuri parts his, tongue slipping out to tease at the crease of Koji’s mouth.  He lets Yuuri push forward, deepening the kiss, and Yuuri moans softly, rolling his hips.  He pushes his fingers through Koji’s hair, fingers tightening a little, enough to keep Koji from moving away, and this time when Yuuri rocks forward, Koji pushes up to meet him.  Yuuri’s lips part on a drawn-in breath, and when Koji glances up, he realizes Yuuri is watching him; eyes half-lidded with desire.  It brings a flush to Koji’s cheeks, and Yuuri smiles knowingly, leaning back in for another searching, heated kiss. 

Koji lets his thoughts stutter out, forgets the present and the future, and allows himself to only feel; he presses himself as close as he can, hands slipping around to Yuuri’s bottom, tugging his twin nearer.  He can feel Yuuri’s erection pressing against his own, and it sends a heavy thrill of want through him, tightening in his belly just as Yuuri starts nipping his way down the side of Koji’s throat.  Koji tilts his head to the side, giving Yuuri access to press kisses against his skin, to leave a mark.  Koji wants a reminder, wants Yuuri to brand him so that later, when Yuuri is gone, Koji will have proof his brother was here, even if it’s hidden.

Yuuri pushes him backwards, hands on Koji’s shoulders at the same time he’s pulling at Koji’s shirt.  Koji lets Yuuri tug it off, leaving him bare-chested, goosebumps breaking out on his skin in the cool air.  At the same time his head touches the tatami, Yuuri’s leaning down, places kisses on his chest, his nipples, hand sliding over Koji’s abs and down to the buttons on his jeans.  Koji arches beneath his twin, hand reaching up to tangle in Yuuri’s hair, tugging gently to guide Yuuri where he wants it.  Yuuri worries at his nipple, gentle grazes of his teeth, kisses to soothe.  Koji swears and bucks his hips upward, and Yuuri spreads his legs wider for balance.  He reaches a hand down between them, fingers dipping under the waistband of Koji’s underwear to tease.  Yuuri works his way back up, mapping out the planes of Koji’s chest, his neck, his jaw, and this time when they kiss it’s Yuuri who lets out a wanton moan that echoes in the quiet space.

Koji grabs Yuuri’s ass with both hands, slipping beneath Yuuri’s sweatpants to feel his bare skin, grinding upward in a slow tease, cock to cock. 

“Oh god,” Yuuri breathes into Koji’s mouth.  “ _Fuck,_ I need you, Koji.”

Yuuri’s admission is sexy as hell and Koji thinks maybe he should stop worrying about pushing his twin too hard and just surrender to the moment.  Koji rolls his hips again, pressing down to stroke over firm handfuls of Yuuri’s muscled ass, pushing at Yuuri’s pants.  “Off,” he says, voice husky. 

Yuuri doesn’t break the kiss; he reaches back to help Koji push off his pants, shimmying his hips until he’s able to kick them off.  At the same time Koji’s working on his jeans, then Yuuri’s shirt, until they are gloriously naked.  When Yuuri settles back over Koji’s hips it’s a welcome weight, arousing just by itself.  Yuuri’s skin is heated and flushed, his cock heavy and hard, leaking pre-come that slides over Koji’s own erection, easing the way. 

Koji flips them, one leg slipping between Yuuri’s thighs.  This is what he needs; naked skin on naked skin, the sound of Yuuri’s breath quickening, his kisses.  Beneath him, Yuuri looks lost in the pleasure; eyes hazy with desire, lips red from kissing.  Koji nuzzles under his jaw, slows the pace until they are rocking against each other.  Yuuri takes them both in hand, jacking them off at the same slow pace, drawing the pleasure out.  Koji’s shaking, he realizes; fine tremors of tight need, that itch under his skin still fanning the flame.

“Yuuri,” he whispers against his twins’ ear.  “Do you – “

Yuuri fumbles to the side, reaching for something, and presses a small packet of lube into his hand.  Surprised, Koji pulls back a little, wondering where the hell Yuuri got –

“Later,” Yuuri mutters, flushing with what might be embarrassment.

Koji chooses not to push for information, instead he rips open the packet with his teeth, getting half of the lube out and passing it to Yuuri.  Yuuri turns them on their sides, his leg sliding over Koji’s hip and pulls Koji flush against him once more.  He reaches behind Koji, slick fingers sliding down the crack of Koji’s ass, teasing.  Koji takes the hint; leans in for a thorough kiss at the same time he echoes Yuuri’s movements, doing the same.  At the first hesitant press of Yuuri’s fingers he pushes back, silently encouraging, slipping his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, deepening the kiss.  Koji moans as Yuuri’s finger breaches his body and he arches into the touch, desperate for more.  He returns the favour with Yuuri; slipping a finger inside easily.  It’s clear Yuuri’s body is more used to the penetration than his is; no doubt Victor’s fucked him recently in the last couple of days. 

Yuuri takes it slow, pressing deep but carefully into Koji’s body.  “You’re tight,” Yuuri observes breathlessly. “That’s… _really_ , really sexy.”

“So’s this.”  Koji thrusts his finger and then adds another, making Yuuri buck into him, cock sliding against his, against his belly.  “Did Vitya fuck you before you left?” he asks.  _God_ , he hopes so.

“Hmm,” Yuuri agrees on a moan.  His eyes are slitted, watching Koji, biting his lip.  “He fucked me nice and hard.  We were thinking about you – you here, taking me, loosening me up for the next time Vitya fucks me.”

Koji feels a surge of something primal race through him, a need to claim his twin, but Yuuri’s moving first, pushing up into him, hips slotted together.  His fingers dig into Koji’s back, sharp points of blunt, arousing pain.  Koji slides his other arm around Yuuri’s waist, and they find a proper rhythm, rocking together, erections caught between their bodies.  Fucking themselves onto each other’s fingers, the slick-slide of sweat between them, little breathless moans and pleading for more until Koji’s not sure who’s voice is who’s. 

When Koji adds a third finger, Yuuri throws his head back, spine arching even as he pushes himself further onto Koji’s fingers.  “ _Ohgodohgod_ ,” Yuuri is chanting, “please.  More, Koji. I want to come for you – with you.” 

Koji obliges; pushing as deep as he can, curling his fingers until he brushes against Yuuri’s sweet spot.  The noise Yuuri makes – half porn-star moan and half whimper – is almost enough to push him over the edge. 

“Nii-san,” Koji whimpers against Yuuri’s shoulder.  He feels Yuuri lock up; the endearment pushing his twin over the edge with a bitten-off cry.  Koji’s only moments behind him, the tight ache, the want, the burning need building to a crescendo.  Yuuri flips Koji onto his back and slides downward, swallowing his cock down in one smooth movement at the same time he thrusts his fingers into Koji’s willing body.  Caught between Yuuri’s hot mouth and his fingers, Koji arches, back bow-tight, thighs trembling, head thrown back, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair for purchase.  He can’t breathe, can’t think, body poised on the edge as his cock nudges against the back of his twins’ throat.  Yuuri hums agreeably around his cock and Koji comes on a silent scream, body locking up with the force of his orgasm.  He comes so hard it’s like an adrenaline rush; a release of built-up tension and ecstasy, a euphoric high. 

Yuuri swallows every drop Koji has, pulling off his cock slowly even as Koji goes pliant beneath him, panting for breath.  Koji’s hands fall to the side, onto the tatami, and he lays there, staring at the ceiling even as Yuuri places little kitten licks and kisses to his softening cock. 

“Hmmm,” Yuuri says, sliding back up Koji’s body. He nudges a leg between Koji’s thigh and rests his arms on Koji’s chest.  “Perfect.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Koji manages succinctly.  He’s still trying to catch his breath; he’s pretty sure he’s high on post-sex endorphins as well.  He just about manages to reach out a hand to stroke over Yuuri’s flushed cheek, watching as his twin smiles at him, head cocked slightly to the side.  Yuuri looks beautiful, post-sex.  Debauched and mussed; used.  Koji wonders if he looks the same.

When Yuuri leans in for a kiss Koji returns it; a slow reconnection now they’ve gotten past the frenzied sex.  Neither of them are in a rush, simply content to enjoy the moment together.

“You didn’t take your glasses off,” Yuuri giggles.

Koji takes a moment to blink; his twin is right.  “I got caught up in the moment?” he laughs.

Yuuri sits up for a moment, fumbling on the table for his phone.  “Let’s send Vitya a photo?” he says.  “I promised I would.”

Koji’s pretty sure he’d agree to anything right now, so he simply nods, pulling Yuuri flush against him and turning so they both fit in the frame.  Yuuri takes a couple of photos, decides on one, and sends it with a quick note, throwing the phone back on the table.  “Bed?” he asks.

Koji stretches experimentally.  “That sounds divine.  Maybe we should have started there?”

“We can finish there,” Yuuri suggests with a suggestive grin.

Koji’s never moved faster.

* * *

 

Hamsterboy

03.23: OMG Yuuuuuri what did you send me  
03.23: I have no idea why you sent this photo of the two of you cuddling in what is clearly an orgy of post sex contentment  
03.23: but  
03.23: I want in like oh so bad  
03.24: wait I mean  
03.24: OMG I WILL NEVER UNSEE THIS I NEED BRAIN BLEACH  
03.24: HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME  
03.24: I AM RUINED FOR EVER


End file.
